Bar
The Bar 'is the second zombies map created by Play4Fun Zombies!, by JerryWiffle . Setting Hence it's name, the map will take place in a bar. Players can go outside, but they must complete a task before doing so. Map Layout 'First Floor Starting Room The starting room is the main part of the bar, with a small counter and drinks. An M4A1 and MP5 will be on the wall, along with Juggernog in the secret form of a jukebox. Other half of the room When opening to the other half of the room, an M14 can be bought off the wall, along with Speed Cola and Quick Revive. A back door leading to an alley will be accessible, along with the stairs to the second floor. Alley If the alley is opened, zombies will come from anywhere, like the alley in Kino der Toten. This is why not many players open up to here, as only PhD Flopper and Double Tap Root Beer are here. 'Second Floor' Hallway If the players open to the second floor, they will come across a hallway, with doors leading to different rooms. The stairs to the third floor can be opened as well. First Room In the first room, there is Tough Man Martini, a Mystery Box spawn, and a UMP45 off the wall. Second Room In the second room, there is X-plosion Soda, a Mystery Box spawn, and a FAMAS off the wall. Third Room In the third room, there is Last Stand Liquor, a Mystery Box spawn, and an M16 off the wall. Fourth Room In the fourht room, there is One Man Army-geddon, a Mystery Box Spawn, and a TAR-21 off the wall. 'Third Floor' In the third floor is the Pack-a-Punch Machine along with the Slot-R Machine. The stairwell leading up to the Third floor costs 1000 points. From here, players can use a zipline to the top of another building. 'Building Top' From the building top, players can zipline back into the starting room of the bar, where they can exit the building and roam the street, which has an automatic turret at each end of the street. Weapons All weapons from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Easter Egg There is a simple easter egg the player(s) must complete. If they do, they will be able to gain access to one more street, and a secret warehouse where everything is at a discout price. The Mystery Box is only 500 points, and the Pack-a-Punch Machine and Slot-R Machine are only 1000. Doing this will also activate an easter egg song as well. The player must find 4 alcohol glasses saying "P4F" on them. These are scattered around the map. 'Locations of glasses' #'First - '''On the counter, to the left of the player when they start. #'Second - 'In the second room, underneath the bed. #'Third - 'Lying underneath the Pack-a-Punch Machine on third floor. #'Fourth - '''Inside a trash can on the building top. Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:JerryWiffleWaffle's Maps Category:Maps Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Non-Canon